Brotherhood Village
Brotherhood Village, aka Oasis, Secret Village, and Village; the area includes the nearby Cave System — Appears in Archangel's Enigma. Introduction The Brotherhood Village is located in an Oasis in the Persian desert in which a Secret Village rests. It is the last bastion of civilization before the cave system. The residents are the people loyal to Alexander, including the Wing Brotherhood, for which the Oasis is it's home base. Nearby is the complex cave system in which Alexander, the Ancient Archangel Sleeps. All there are oath-sworn to keep the location of Alexander's place of Sleep secret, secure and free from the curious. They are also there to provide a safe place for Alexander when he awakes—which they aren't expecting for a few thousand years or so. They are good people with large and valiant hearts. About Species * Wing Brotherhood * Vampires, Humans and Vamp-human hybrids Allegiance * Alexander Named Residents * Tarek * Avi * Alexander Powers The place itself has no powers, but it is protected by Alexander's automatic defenses—such as: * Bad air space—planes can't get near, like the sky is telling you to get out.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 28 * A swarm of locusts with metallic silver wings.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 30 Characteristics / Attributes * All telecommunications are blocked—can't use cell phones. * They aren't locked in time—signs of electronic usage and modern weave to clothing''8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 32 Physical Description * A startlingly clear blue-green lake in an elongated teardrop shape. There were homes built around the fat upper curve of the lake that was surrounded by an ocean of sand. ''8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 30 Other Details * The Wing Brothers must’ve all moved to Rohan's Palace. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 51 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Tarek * Shavi * Alexander * Naasir * Andromeda * Explorer * Rohan * Rohan's Palace * Raphael * Lijuan * Xi * Favashi * Sleeper * Archangels * Angels * Vampires * Star Grimoire * Chimera * Black Rain * Wildfire Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 8. Archangel's Enigma Naasir and Andromeda had to jump on the wrong side of the village, opposite from where the Cave System is because of air turbulance created by Alexander's natural defenses.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 28 After hiking, they rest outside the village. The wake to a swarm of locusts—he buries Andi and runs, jumps into the lake. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 30 They are surrounded by Wing Brothers, fight, stop when Xi's squadron flies over. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 32 They are taken to the village by Tarek who doesn't believe that Lijuan is a threat and stands by his oath to let no one near the cave and refusing to wake Alexander himself. He can't send anyone to Rohan's Palace, either. Tarek knows that Naasir is the Chimera he heard about.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 They escape while being "escorted" out. They enter the caves through a new entry. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 Naasir and Andromeda navigate the dark tunnels through many dangers and wake the stubborn archangel. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35, 37-38 They all work together to prepare for and battle Lijuan's forces.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39, 41 Raphael battles Lijuan and aids Alexander.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 He and the Brotherhood prepare the Village to receive Alexander. And, when Alexander comes down, he and they pay him homage.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 Favaashi comes to welcome Alexander and offre aid. She tells Raphael mind-to-mind to consider her an ally as of now.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 Not knowing where to go, Andi went to the Brotherhood Village where Naasir finds her and they have a happy reunion. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 51 Quotes : The co-pilot exited the cockpit right then. “Two things . . . “Second, we couldn’t stabilize over the initial drop point. Can you go through the oasis?” ... “Yes,” Naasir said, following the bearded male to the back of the plane. “Bad air?” ... “This spot is notorious for it—unpredictable air currents, like the sky is telling you to get the fuck out.” ... Naasir met Andromeda’s gaze as the co-pilot attached himself to the wall using a strap. “I think we’re in the right place, Andi.” 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 28 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Places Category:Alexander's Court